emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3076 (25th December 2001)
Plot Christmas Day hasn't brought much joy for Ashley and he prepares his solitary lunch at the vicarage, but an unexpected Christmas present is on the way for Bernice. She walks without purpose through the village but ends up at church where she discovers Ashley. They try again to resolve their differences, but it proves fruitless. But just as Ashley has given up and turns to leave, Bernice doubles up in pain - the baby is on its way! Ashley accompanies her to hospital where they meet Diane. He is hurt, though, when he discovers that Bernice has asked Diane to call Carlos. The Spanish chef receives a frosty reception when he arrives, not least from a rowing Rodney and Diane and a drunken Nicola who takes a swing at him in the waiting area. Bernice battles on in labour, oblivious to the trouble that is stirring outside. She eventually gives birth, but which man will she want by her side - and will he be the father of her child? Back in the village, Eric is still stranded at the factory from the previous evening and looks destined to stay there for the duration until Sam hears his cries for help. Lisa isn't best pleased when he arrives back at the Dingles' carrying Eric, but the festive season brings the best out of Zak who tolerates their surprise guest and even takes him down to the Woolpack for a Christmas tipple - in a wheelbarrow! Charity thinks she's found the answer to the housekeeping problems in the form of Cynthia - but Chris isn't convinced that she is the right choice for the job. And will Cain need the mistletoe when he kisses Latisha - or is this more than just a Christmas kiss? Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Cynthia Daggert - Kay Purcell *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Latisha Daggert - Danielle Henry *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic & Jemma Giles (uncredited) Guest cast *Midwife #1 - Michelle Butt *Midwife #2 - Helen Ashworth Locations *The Vicarage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Pollard's Factory - Exterior and office *Dale View - Living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and churchyard *Unknown country lane *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity ward, delivery room and relatives' room *Main Street Notes *First appearance of Gabrielle Thomas. *This special hour-long Christmas Day episode was broadcast at 6.25pm. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode. *A man dressed in a Santa suit is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,440,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns